


Trust

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: I Trust You [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dark Knight spoilers, Dark Knight | DRK (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Romance, drk spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf





	Trust

Beetle cradled the dark red crystal in her hands, as she and Urianger walked together through the quiet nighttime of Il Mheg.

“Urianger,” she began, as they stopped at their usual spot on their favorite hill, “Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly, my beloved,” he replied, “To thee, I wouldst entrust mine own life.”

He tilted his head, noting the way she toyed with an unfamiliar something in her hands.

“Why?”

Beetle took in a deep breath.

“There is something I would show you,” she replied, “But I need you to trust me. As I trust you. Do you understand?”

Her eyes locked with his, and he nodded.

“Indeed I do.”

Beetle took the crystal, and closed her eyes, holding it to her chest.

_Listen to your heart._

_Listen… to our heart._

Urianger could not keep himself from gasping as he saw the shadows envelop her, and form into a figure, kneeling behind her in a protective stance. Beetle opened her eyes as the figure stood up to meet him, and held fast to the figure’s hand.

“Urianger,” she said, “This is Fray. He… is me. A manifestation of the darkest parts of my soul. I have told you of the Dark Knights of Ishgard?”

The Elezen nodded slowly, eyes transfixed on the shadowy figure. 

“Well, as you know, I am one of them, and… this is my soul crystal. And within it… is Fray. I may summon him whenever I please, and he is me. We… are one and the same,” she explained.

Urianger’s eyes narrowed.

“Why… art he… a man?” he asked, suspiciously.

“Technically speaking, I am not a man,” the shade spoke, with a voice that made Urianger jolt, “…But Beetle is used to referring to me as one. Originally, I appeared as a man named Fray. He was the previous bearer of Beetle’s crystal. Of our crystal. He died, and Beetle acquired the stone… and I deceived her, or at least, the being that I originally was deceived her. Now I am… something different. I am she. And she is me.”

“Now, as for my current form,” he said, his hands reaching for his helmet.

“Wait,” Beetle said, “Allow me to explain first.”

The shade hesitated, and Beetle swallowed.

“When first I met Fray, Haurchefant was dead, and Thancred still lost to me. I was… not in a good place, as you can imagine. And as I have said, Fray is a literal manifestation of the darkest whispers of my soul, and we are on and the same. And… his appearance shifts. But I need you to know, before you look at him… I love you, Urianger. Only you. Do you believe me when I say this? Do you trust me?” 

Urianger could not deny his apprehension, but he nodded, his mind recalling the words she had said to him in Kholusia, after reassuring her that he was prepared to help repress the Light, should she begin to succumb to it.

_“I trust you, Urianger.”_

Despite his feelings, he knew he should afford her the same trust she had placed in him.

“Yes, my beloved,” he said, “I trust thee.”

“Alright, then,” Beetle said, “Go on, Fray.”

He slipped off his helmet, and it dissipated into the shadows. He shook out his hair, and the sight caused Urianger to stumble backwards.

“Thine appearance… I…”

Fray smirked.

“Familiar?” he teased.

“Fray, stop it. This is difficult for him,” she said, “You must know, he looks like you because I love you.”

“We love you,” Fray corrected.

Urianger felt his blood run cold, and he took another step back.

“Fray, you’re overwhelming him. He doesn’t grasp the concept yet,” she admonished, “Urianger, forgive him. Uh, me. Us. It’s complicated.”

Urianger composed himself.

“Pray, allow me a moment to… to understand,” he said, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“He’s always so precious when he thinks, isn’t he?” Fray said.

“_Fray_.”

“You’re the one who can’t stop thinking about it.”

Beetle rolled her eyes as Urianger opened his own again.

“I believe I have it,” he said, “Fray is similar to a summon, only one which is inextricably tied to thy soul. Specifically, its darkness. And, if I am to take this with the knowledge of what thou hast revealed to me of the Dark Knights… he is the ‘Darkside’ from which thou draweth thine abilities. Have I the right of it?”

Her shoulders relaxed.

“Yes,” she said, relieved.

“That’s actually quite better than I would have explained it,” Fray said.

“Mine only question wouldst be… thine appearance,” Urianger continued, “Thou art similar to me, yes, but–”

He tentatively reached for the shade, whose lashes fluttered at his touch. Urianger knew such behavior was born of the love Beetle had for him, but it was still very strange.

“Thine hair, these… these eyes,” he said, trailing a finger down the shade’s face, “Thine nose and lips, these… art not mine. Not precisely.”

Beetle swallowed.

“I… I know,” she said, “They… they would appear to be… Emet-Selch’s.”

Urianger took in a breath, his eyes wandering the shade’s appearance.

“Ah. I see now why thou insisted upon thy love for me,” he said, “But worry not. I know where thy heart lieth. I am certain there is another explanation for this.”

Beetle sighed, a long heavy sigh of relief.

“Frankly, I don’t care what it means, so long as it doesn’t bother you,” she said.

Urianger turned his gaze to her.

“It doth not. If this… if he– is a part of thee, then I fully accept him.”

“Really?” Fray said, “My. That went better than I expected it to.”

The shade smiled at Urianger, giving him a small wink. Urianger felt a heat bloom in his cheeks, and he swallowed.

“Ah… I shall still require a period of… adjustment, mind thee,” he said.

“Fray, stop it,” Beetle said, again, “Sorry. He enjoys… toying with people.”

“Only because you do, dearest Beetle,” he said, “Specifically him.”

“Fray.”

The shade sighed.

“Alright, alright. Back into the crystal, I suppose.”

“Wait,” Urianger said, “There… is more I would know of thee.”

He took Fray’s hand, pulling him down as he knelt before Beetle. In the other hand, he took hers.

“I love thee,” he said, “All of thee. Pray, allow me to know thee better.”

Both Beetle and Fray’s faces beamed warmly.

“Ohh,” they sighed simultaneously.

They both leaned in for a kiss, Urianger unable to suppress a laugh at the oddity of the situation.

“Hey. Me first,” Beetle jested.


End file.
